The Secret Life of a Teenage Merman
by Naruto7771
Summary: Naruto is a Merman and has to keep it a secret from everyone or else...(SasuNaru; Naruto Mpreg; AU) Rated M: Just to play it safe...my mind might want to take a blow later...Sorry it's a really sort Summery, the story's first chapter explains most of what the summary should...so I just say red the 1st chapter...
1. What a Formal Greeting is Really About

The Secret Life of Teenage Merman (SasuNaru; Mpreg)

_**Desclaimer: I don't Own Naruto but I sure wish I did XD lol **_

Naruto: What?! This is a mermaid story?!

Prince-kun: Correction, merman.

Naruto: Whatever. I just hope you keep that Disney stuff to a minimal here…

Prince-kun: Don't worry Naru…The story isn't even really about mermen; it's more about you and your love relationship.

Naruto: Love relationship!? With whom!?

Prince-kun: *Runs away before Naru can ask any more questions…*

Chapter 1: What a Formal Greeting is Really about…

**Naruto POV:**

Riots were forming outside the kingdom walls for some unknown reason and my family was panicking. Not until about thirty minutes later did things finally settle down a bit when father got a call from a friend from a neighboring kingdom. They had told us that we could stay with them. Somehow we were able to sneak out of the castle and leave in a small carriage. It pained me to leave behind my positions but I felt like this was going to be a new fresh start for me…and my secret.

**Sasuke POV:**

I sat in my room, throwing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it once it had rebounded and was coming back to me. I was so bored. My father was the king of the Blue Kingdom and as much had invited some neighboring nation's rulers to stay over at the house. Apparently, their nation was rebelling against them because of some stupid law or something. In the end, they were coming to stay with us for some time until things cleared up over there. But I was annoyed because our house was too small and it didn't have enough rooms for the family so I had to share my room with their son. I grit my teeth at the idea. _I didn't even know who it was and I had to share my room with a stranger. _

"Sasuke," I heard my mother calling to me from down stairs. "The guests are here."

I sighed and went to go join my brother down stairs. The announcer then announced, "Presenting the arrival of King Minato of the Orange Kingdom with Queen Kushina and Prince Naruto."

_Naruto_, I thought. What an odd name, to name a child after food. The king walked in and greeted my father and his wife greeted my mother but the only person missing was the kid. No sooner did the parents of the child notice that though and they so they called out to their son. I suddenly felt a presence behind me so I grabbed whoever it was and threw them on the floor. It was the boy we had been looking for. Naruto. His mother yelled at him for sneaking up on me. He quickly got up but that surprised look on his face that he had had when I had grabbed him didn't leave. I'm guessing he hadn't been expecting that.

"So this is Naruto," My mother said grabbing the boy's cheek and pulling it. "He's cuter than you described him to be on the phone Kushina!"

Kushina got excited and said, "As well as your sons. They're so handsome."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Kushina. You are a very beautiful woman." Itachi complemented her and smiled. He was such an ass-kisser.

I heard some minor giggles in the background as nii-san said this and it was Naruto again. It seemed, however, his mother ignored him and continued through the house. A few minutes after everyone was in the living room Naruto went to go explore the house. It seemed like that…that…that dobe was more lost than ever. Not only was he physically lost in my house but he was probably mentally lost in his mind. I watched for a while as the dobe senselessly wondered through my house and then fell short and sat in the middle of the hallway in the second floor. I sighed_, I guess I have to help him_, I thought.

"Hey dobe, getting lost so easily in a house this big isn't good for your health you know." I said to him.

He smirked at me and replied, "Teme, I known where I am."

"No you don't" I argued.

"Yes I do!" He argued back.

"Well then where are you right now?" I asked him.

He looked at me and hesitated to answer, "Well, I'm, ah, in the, ah…"

I smirked and grabbed his hand. Together we made our way through the hall way and at the end the hall was my room. As we entered together, felt his hands. They were really soft, softer than I had imagined.

I, then, heard him ask, "Is this your room?"

"Yes, and you shall be staying here with me." I didn't want anything to sound weird between us. But now that he was looking at my face I noticed that he had very beautiful blue eyes. And his blond hair was so bright it almost looked like the rays of the sun. "I'll get your futon later so that we can inflate it and you can get some rest. It must have been a long journey." I said to him.

"Yes, it was." He looked at me and set down something I hadn't noticed he had been holding. It was an oyster. Once he set it down on my nightstand, I picked it up, "How did you get this?" I asked him.

He looked bewildered but then smiled and replied, "I was snorkeling along the beaches of my kingdom and I happen to have come across it."

"Has it opened yet?"

"Not yet."

"Do you think there's a pearl inside?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Maybe, but we'll have to wait and see."

Then in that moment of silence, I noticed a change in Naruto's breathing. It almost sounded like wheezing but I didn't say anything to him until he noticed himself.

When I looked at the dobe's face it was red. I hadn't meant to do that but I guess things happen.

**Naruto's POV:**

All of these questions were making me so nervous. I felt like my face was probably bright red by now. I was about to drop into a "panic mode" until I remembered something important and asked, "Teme, do you have a restroom I can shower in?"

Sasuke looked confused but then pointed at the door next to parallel to his closet door, "Yeah just use that one."

"Thanks."

Sasuke quickly got out a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts and threw them at me, "Those are too small on me so they might fit you."

"Thanks again" I shouted closing the bathroom door.

As I closed the door, locked it, the bath in the bathtub at a fairly warm temperature, took off my clothing, and got in. A few minutes after getting in, _it_ happened. The transformation I so hated occurred. My legs transformed into a fish tail, on my neck I grew some gills, my arms became a bit scaly but not like my tail. My breathing became easier and his scales felt like they were being replenished since they were being soaked in water. This was my secret, I was a merman, and I could tell no one. In the Kingdom of Blue, mermaids were hunted for both sport and by the royals because wild mermaids caused trouble for many people even within its own species. If anyone in this estate were to find out that I where a merman, I would be hung or better yet killed and then sold off for my scales and body parts.

Another thing on my mind was how mother and father had informed me that soon it was time to find my mer-mate. _Yeah sure I could go find my own mer-mate but on my free time, I didn't really like any of the mermaids they tried to set me up with. _But I had to remember that I was a submissive, and it was difficult to find a dominant, especially males. Or at least that's what mom and dad always said. I told them I was gay and they said it was fine but I had to find my own mate…this was going to be the challenge of a life time. I guess that meant I would have to find my mate and I could start now that I had all this free time to do nothing. He then thought of Sasuke and threw he idea out of his head, _Sasuke is a human, _and from the kingdom that kills our type so I think I'd rather not get involved. That was my last judgment but I assumed that later it would change.

**A/N: Please Review and Favorite! I really want to know how you liked it or if you liked it at all…**


	2. A Scaly Discovery

The Secret Life of Teenage Merman (SasuNaru; Mpreg)

_**Desclaimer: I don't Own Naruto but I sure wish I did XD lol **_

Prince-kun:*While running away from Naruto; I run into a seriously p!ssed Sasuke*

Sasuke: *Grabs me by the collar of my shirt and hold me in the air*

Prince-kun: "H-h-h-i-i- Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke: "I hope the story is how I want it to be." *Giving me a seriously scary face…*

Prince-kun: "Of course Sasuke. Naruto is your uke after all and no force in the world will change that." *fake smile*

Sasuke: "Hn."*Dropping me on the ground and leaving without a word.*

Prince-kun: *And I think to myself: "I hope Naruto lives to see another day…"*

"҉҉҉

Chapter 2: A Scaly Discovery….

**Sasuke POV:**

After I heard the door of the restroom close, I remembered something important. I hadn't given Naruto any underwear to wear. I called to one of the maids who had been sent to buy some earlier and got a package that contained 3 of them in there. I then went and knocked on the door but when I did so no one replied.

"Naruto," I called but he did not respond and that worried me.

Usually I wasn't one to worry about anything not even about what was happening but this, this was different. I was a little hesitant to opening the door, _if I could_. I had never another man fully naked before. At the same time I was feeling a little excited for some odd reason. I slowly gripped the door handle and tried to open the door but I found that I couldn't until the second time I did it and the lock slipped open. The dobe hadn't locked the door entirely. When I entered the restroom all I could do was stare at what was in front of me. The first half of Naruto's body was under water while the second was sticking out because it was too large for the bathtub. The second half of his body consisted of a large, orange, scaly tail. I stepped back slightly. This was a lot to take in at the moment.

I had to think about the facts for a minute. _But it couldn't be._ Mer-people lived in the ocean. They needed salt water to live and much more they did NOT walk on land with 2 feet and couldn't communicate with humans very well. That's why, most of the time, they were very violent and killed our kind. So in our defense, we only saw it right to kill them off as well. A special elite group called the Akasuki, were assigned to do such a job and my older brother was part of that group. That had been where he had met his boyfriend, Deidara. He had originally been a painter at the time but when he heard about the opportunity of being able to use his bomb skills again (He had learned how to make bombs some time before…) he took the chance and went for the job. Just as I was thinking about all of that I heard bubble forming in the water. Naruto was going to come up for air, _if he still needed it_. I saw Naruto's head come up and with his blonde hair thrown back.

"Nice tail, dobe." I said.

I saw as Naruto suddenly jumped with a spooked face. He had gone from calm to completely pail at an instant. His tail, then, made one swift movement and scrunched itself into the bathtub. His arms dropped into his lap and then he replied, "S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

I looked at him sternly, "I came to bring you something," I held up the package of underwear in my hand. "But a better question is why do you have such a scaly tail?"

Naruto blushed a bit but under the tension he was starting to get dizzy. He didn't reply.

I was now getting frustrated by his silence, "Answer me! Do I have reason to suspect that you are of the race that the Akasuki kills?"

He remained silent and it infuriated me.

I dropped the package and went over to the tub. He was in even more of a panic. I then seized his neck with one hand, removed the hair with the other, and found what I was looking for, his gills. Because he was still in the water, they opened and closed gracefully. I ran my fingers across them and I could tell it bother him because of the way he reacted to the touch. He started squirming in the water then his arms came up and grabbed mine and I could see the scales on them as well. I slowly turned my hand and quickly plucked one of his scales out of his arms. He let out a small hiss. Slowly I released my grip on his neck and he released the grip on my arm. I examined the small scale for a moment to make sure this wasn't a joke and found that it was the real thing when I tried to bite into it. Mermaid scales can't be bitten into that's how you can tell whether they are real or fake.

Once Naruto realized what I was doing he put his hands to his face and started to cry. I stared at him for a second thinking that I might have over done it a little but then it occurred to me that it didn't matter because he was just another one of those stupid sea beasts. "Please-" Naruto choked out suddenly, "Please don't tell anyone."

I stared at him, "And why shouldn't I? I bet you those people down stairs aren't even you're parents. You've been playing everyone the entire time and it's sickening."

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this! And, yes, I think I'd recognize the people that have raised me my entire life." Naruto almost yelled at me. I could feel the anger seeping in his voice.

"Hn. And anyways how can you walk around? I thought your race had to live in a salt water environment to survive. What about those gills? Don't you suffocate being outside of water?" I questioned him.

"Will you stop asking me questions even I don't know the answers to!?" Naruto yelled at me. I could see he was frustrated with me.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "Well, you're not giving me an explanation as to why I shouldn't tell. How do I know that you're not just playing me?"

Naruto looked like he was both listening to me but at the same time not listening to me. What was wrong with that him? A few seconds minutes later he shook his head and said, "Sasuke, I'll tell you."

I was a bit confused by this, "What?"

"Just come here, Teme." He called over to me so I got closer to him.

Without a warning, he grabs my face with both his hands and kisses me.

**Naruto POV:**

As I kissed the Teme I had remembered what Kurma had told me only a few minutes ago. _You've found you're mate kit. Don't hesitate to mark him first though. There is a special reason why this has happened._

I went along with Kurama's words and kissed the Teme. Officially marking him as my mate but I found that as I kissed him he suddenly kissed back fiercely. Our tongues connected and played with one another. Finally I was forced to release from Sasuke's lips to get some air. Then I saw Sasuke wince in pain. His hand flew up to a spot at the back of his neck and he tried to soothe the sudden rush of pain. The marking was probably being embedded into his skin. I felt my mate's marking being embedded into me as well. It stung but I endured the pain silently.

"What is this?" He hissed, angerly.

I could see Sasuke aggressively ripping off his shirt to see what was going for himself. He rushed to the mirror and saw a tattoo like marking. I could see it from where he was standing it consisted of a thin, small markings in a circular form that extended out into five line of those same thin lines of small markings. Within that circle there were three comma-like marks.

"It's a beautiful mark." I complimented him but it only seemed to drive him on edge even further.

He then grabbed me by both my arms and shook me a little, "What did you do to me?!"

I winced at this action do to the fact that my mark was still incomplete. Then, the add-on to my original mark finished. The pain started to subside. And I calmly answered, "I have marked you as my mer-mate."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked desperately.

I slightly tilted my head to look at my abdomen and Sasuke's gaze followed. Adding on to my original mark which consisted of small, thin symbols in a circular form but unlike Sasuke's coming out in five directions mine came out in eight and had a spiral in the center; the add-ons were five new comma-marks. I smiled at my new markings. The looked almost like Sasuke's in a way. I replied, "It means we are now bound to be together. You know some people call it marriage in a way but to us marriage is only just for show. When you have your mate, they are the only one you can have and only them. No one else is allowed to seal your mate once both are marked. And-and another major part of it is mating and family."

"Mating? Family? How is that even possible?"

"Well in the race of mermaids and mermen there are dominants and submissives in every gender. It all works out in the end." I blushed, "I'm a submissive."

"What's the difference between a dominant and a submissive?"

"Think about it this way. The dominants play more of the father's role in the family while the submissives play the mother's role in the family."

"So if let's say we were having sex, that would mean you would be forced to be the uke right?" He asked and I just nodded my head.

I could see Sasuke pause for a moment as he thought about everything I had told him. His anger had changed into a different emotion, then he smirked and then he said, "Tell yeah what, I won't go telling anyone about what I just saw in this bathroom right now," He pause and I smiled. "But since I am officially you're 'mate', you have to give me all the sex I want. Deal?"

I then pulled him closer to me and kissed him again. Once we pulled out of that hot kiss I choked, "It is in my job description as your mate to give you all the sex you want and fine deal." Sasuke almost dove into the bathtub trying to pull me out. I could tell he was a very horny child.

I somewhat coughed because of the loss of water but my gills slowly faded as Sasuke helped me dry off. My tail also eventually changed back to my human legs and my arms became pure, tan skin again. After the Teme stared at my body for some time, _which was making me blush_, he scooped my naked body up in his arms brought me back to his room. I could tell this was going to be a long night….

**A/N: OMG! Ch.2 is finally done! Thank you lovely followers and reviewers those things really help me out a lot you have no idea…I would have had this out sooner but I was stuck between 2 ideas and I needed to get advice before finishing it. **

Prince-kun: "So how was that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke: "Hn. I'll accept it for now.

Prince-kun: *cough..cough…* " sshole…"

Sasuke: "What did you just call me?"

Prince-kun: Nothing *Runs away before Sasuke can blast a chidori through me…*


	3. How Parents Make Babies

The Secret Life of Teenage Merman (SasuNaru; Mpreg)

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto but I sure wish I did XD lol _**

Prince-Kun: *Runs into Naruto and passes out* *Later wakes up*

Naruto: "Look she's awake!"

Sasuke: "Hn."

Prince-Kun: *Trying to get out of the cage Naruto and Sasuke have thrown me into."

Naruto: "What game are you playing at bitch? What is this thing about love relationship?"

Prince-Kun: *Roll my eyes* "Just ask Sasu…"

Naruto: "Sasuke, what up wi-"

Sasuke: * Kisses Naruto*

Naruto: *Faints once their kiss ends…"

**Chapter 3: How Parents Make Babies…**

3rd Person:

With one swift movement Sasuke placed his partner on the bed and then thrashed himself on top of him. Their hearts beat, racing at incredible speeds. They stared into each other's glossy eyes until Naruto got impatient and tried to remove pieces of clothing from the Uchiha's body. As the raven stood up for a moment, the blonde gazed in bewilderment at such an amazing figure.

Sasuke remarked with a smirk, "Do you like what you see?"

_Two can play at this game_, the blonde thought, and said, "I like what I have thank you very much."

With that being said, the raven nearly tackled the smaller man to the ground and started his rough means of seduction. They both entered into a hot kiss, tongues sliding into each other's mouths and sharing saliva. They intertwined with each other and moved in a sort of mesmerizing dance.

This continued on for some time until the kiss was broken due to the humane need for oxygen. Fresh saliva formed a connection between the two of them.

After some pants, Naruto found himself pushed on the ground and being held down by Sasuke's hands. The taller of the two was now hovering over the blonde, ready to pounce into action. He decided it would be best to start of slowly, so he started at the neck and made his way down. Giving him multiple hickeys, he was now past the neck and in the chest area. The younger man's nipples prompted out in a sort of seductive way that made Sasuke's head spin and almost lose control. With his warm tongue, the raven licked and sucked the nipples as if they were candy. The blonde wiggled and moaned at this action. He knew his nipples were sensitive but looks like his mate had found that out for himself.

As the raven discovered more and more things about his "mer-mate's" sensible body, the shorter man couldn't help but react to his touches. Sometimes he would buck his hips forward and other touches caused him to moan uncontrollably. Sasuke had now made it to where he wanted to be, he was at his "ultimate prize", but he couldn't decide whether to jerk the blonde off or give him a blow job. In the end he went with the first choice. Before that though, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to do something just before that.

Naruto, now panting harshly on the floor, turned to face Sasuke but didn't see his face until he felt a disturbance in his lower region. The blonde shot a glance down to his lower body and saw Sasuke's face. Their eyes met for just a second but then he felt the disturbance again and saw that it had been the raven licking the pre-cum from the tip of his member. This caused him to groan loudly.

The disturbing feeling went away and Sasuke ordered him to sit on the bed, on his knees. Naruto did so and waited as Sasuke got on the bed with him and sat behind him, their warm bodies practically hugging each other. As Sasuke's hands came around Naruto's body, he made sure remember what he was doing and keep control. Firmly, he gripped the blonde's member. Slowly and steadily, he began to pump. The blonde panted heavily and threw his head back so that it rested on his partner's shoulder. In this process, he felt a great deal of pleasure.

"S'uke," The blonde panted, "faster."

As requested, the raven pumped faster. Sasuke's hand movement on his partner's manhood essentially hypnotized the other man. Soon, however, their peak came. They could barely hold out another second.

"Sasuke, I think I'm gonna-" Without having enough time to finish his sentence, Naruto came. And Sasuke followed soon after.

Both now out of breathe lying on the bed, Naruto didn't know if he had enough energy to continue on and have sex. Since he had promised to his partner he would, he knew he could never go back on his word.

Sasuke came around a tired Naruto and got something out of the night drawer. The blonde couldn't tell what it was so he asked, "Sasuke, what is that?"

Sasuke looked at the smaller man and smirked at his curiosity, "Lube."

Uncapping the bottle, he squeezed some lubricant into his hands and then recapped it.

"Naruto spread your legs." He said but Naruto did so while having a reluctant look on his face.

"Good , now relax dobe. It shouldn't hurt that much if you just relax." Sasuke said, calmly.

Naruto took in a few few deep breathes and the stuck in two digits into the blonde's opening.

The sun-kissed skin man immediately flinched and reacted out of pain, he forcible bucked his hips forward almost causing Sasuke to let his digits out.

"Calm down, dobe. You're just a bit tight. All you need to do is adjust."

The taller man scissored his fingers a few times, causing the smaller man to moan. Then as he moved his fingers, he located it, "Naruto's confort zone", he had touched upon a pad of muscles that the blonde react out of pleasure. Soon he found himself with a prepared blonde nearly begging to give him more.

However, as Sasuke commanded, Naruto soon found himself on all fours with the raven behind him again.

"Now, Naruto, all you need to do is relax," The blonde heard his partner say but was still very stiff because he was a bit nervous. After Sasuke lubed himself, he grabbed a hold of his member and made his way into the other male's still tight entrance. With soft yet powerful moans, the smaller male accepted him.

After a while of adjusting, the raven started moving. The blonde moaned and with everyone they grew louder and louder. His pants also became more frequent and with all this it happened all in synchronization with the movement. It was almost in perfect harmony but as Sasuke moved in and out of Naruto, his partner found it frustrating because of the lack of rough movement. He wanted more.

"Faster,S'uke" Naruto manged to utter.

Panting, Sasuke went faster; his hands came around Naruto's thin figure, grabbed his member, and started pumping it as well.

"Aahhh…~~" Naruto moaned.

Soon they found themselves at their peak and Naruto couldn't help but come. The room now smelt heavily of sex. Sasuke, meanwhile, held out a bit longer and then came inside the weary blonde.

Once he released himself from Naruto's body, he found the blonde worn out and asleep, so he tucked his naked body into bed along with his own.

"Goodnight, dobe." He whispered and fell asleep beside him.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? This is my first ever yaoi story so tell me if it sucked or if it was ok of whatever…. :/ I kinds need the reviews. Thnx though to everyone that has favorite, followed, and reviewed so far! You guys are what make this story happen…Oh btw sorry I was gone for so long I was on vacation and didn't get a chance to finish this story so I had no chance to upload it either… but I'm happy to be back ****:)**


	4. The Pregnancy Tests

The Secret Life of Teenage Merman Ch.4 (SasuNaru; Mpreg)

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto but I sure wish I did XD lol _**

Prince-Kun: *Ashamed *

Naruto: "Don't feel bad Prince-Kun, you haven't updated because a lot has happened too quickly that's all."

Sasuke: "Hn."

Prince-Kun: *Wimpers*

Naruto: "I'm sure your followers and fans still love you…Right Sasuke?"

Prince-Kun: *Roll my eyes when Sasuke says "Hn."

Naruto: "So any ways this entire story is SasuNaru…Why can't I top?!"

Sasuke: * Smirks* "Because you're NARUTO. And that makes you an uke.

Naruto: "So says the famous SasUKE!" *Runs away before Sasu can use Sharingan on him.

**The Pregnancy Tests**

**3****rd**** Person:**

The next morning Naruto found himself lying in bed with Sasuke. They were both still pretty dirty and sticky from their events last night so Naruto went into Sasuke's bathroom and started to run a bath. Meanwhile as Sasuke heard his blonde get up from bed and go into the rest room he decided to take advantage of the moment. The raven got up out of bed got some cloths out of the dresser for the blonde and opened the bathroom door. Again, he saw the boy's head under the water and his mer-tail lying out. The taller of the two set the clothing down, took a sponge, and started scrubbing the parts of his tail that had cum stuck to it. The dobe's head automatically shot up out of the water when he felt something touch his tail but was reliever to see that it was only Sasuke.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Was the water warm enough for you, Ariel?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Just help me get this stuff out of my hair, teme." Sasuke could see Naruto struggling to get the cum out of his hair so he went around the tub and helped him.

"How did this even get in here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke replied, "It was probably already on the bed and with the way you move around at night, I could believe you would be drenched in it."

Naruto felt offended but chucked at the mean comment. He smiled then because he felt so much closer to his mer-mate than he had before.

A few days passed and Naruto had not been feeling well. He was taken into one of the Uchiha sick rooms and would stay there until he felt better. A doctor was called to examine the boy but could not understand what was wrong with him. He complained of horrible stomach aches along with vomiting actions every time he would eat only anything having to do with tomatoes, and occasional faint spells. Naruto's parents were very worried about him and that only added onto their list of worries because of their rebellious kingdom.

Sasuke, however, was worried but at the same time relieved he didn't have to share a bed with the sick dobe. One of the days Sauske went to go see Naruto, Naruto was mad and started yelling at him with an enraged tone and another day he started to cry and asked for forgiveness about what he had done, it felt like every day was different somehow and Sasuke didn't like so many different Naruto's.

But by Friday of that very same week, Sasuke, unlike everyone else had noted that Naruto had gotten a bit _larger_ than his usual self. The dobe had been taking an afternoon nap at five pm and he decided to walk in and see for himself what was going on. He lifted the sheets off Naruto's stomach and put his hand up his shirt. The boy's stomach was fairly hard and he winced at the other man's touch while in his sleep.

He then remembered something about the dobe saying while he was sleeping that pregnancy for his kind only take about nine weeks instead of nine months.

"But the Dobe can't be pregnant…" Sasuke thought to himself until he looked over to his left and saw a few small boxes that had pregnancy tests labeled on them. He took out one of them and saw the result, it was positive. Then, he took out the one next to it and saw that that one was, also, positive. He took out the rest of them and saw that they all read positive. That meant the dobe was carrying his child, his heir to the kingdom.

Sasuke had only ever really thought of the boy as a _concubine_ but, now, that he was pregnant, he had to think of him as something else, something more. A wife, a mer-mate, and the mother of his child. It all meant that he had to take care of his dobe with his life and make sure that the dobe delivered the child safely to him.

**_Naruto POV:_**

I awoke and the first thing I heard was Sasuke set down the pregnancy tests on the night stand. I got scared then, because I knew not what Sasuke's reaction would be to this.

"When were you planning on telling me Dobe?" Sasuke asked. He knew I was awake.

"I-I wasn't. I was just going to deliver in the next eight weeks. And I guess take care of the child myself. I mean it can't be that hard rig-" Sasuke cut me off.

"Not tell me! Why wouldn't you tell the father of the child that you're pregnant I have a right to know. And anyways, with my brother hunting your kin what are you going to do with that child all you'd end up doing is dying along with it."

I felt offended, "It's not an _it, _it's a baby and I'll protect him or her with my life."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that but you can stay with me and I'll protect you as the father of the child."

I thought about it and debated whether it as a good idea of not, "fine." I said in the end. "But as the father, you have to help me these next eight months, deal?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, "Hn, deal. But I have a question."

I said, "Go ahead and ask."

Sasuke replied, "How come I'm the only one that can see the baby bump, but no one else can?"

I smiled and answered, "Well first of you're my mate and secondly to make sure they couldn't see the bump I put a potion in their drink so that even by the time I made it to my eight week they still would only see a skinny Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke smirked, "That's smart, I hope you have more of those devious plans up your sleeves."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been keeping up everyone I've had some life issues and stuff going on…So I have a some huge surprises for some chapters coming up (I had a dream about them…don't even ask… :/) But yeah I hoped you liked this ****J****Please comment, and follow and stuff ****J**


	5. Two Faces

The Secret Life of Teenage Merman Ch.5 (SasuNaru; Mpreg)

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto but I sure wish I did XD lol _**

Prince: Man, It's been a while since I've written for this story.

Naruto: Yeah, you totally forgot about us!

Prince: No I didn't! I would never forget about you! I've just been busy with school and other stories and life and stuff…

Sasuke: She totally forgot about us.

Prince: *Goes to my emo corner…*

Chapter 6: Two Faces

Once Naruto was feeling a bit better, he was able to move back into Sasuke's room. Somehow, this comforted Sasuke; maybe it knew that his heir and Naruto would be closer to him and not so far away anymore. Naruto was now, moving into his third week of pregnancy and his bump was already a bit notice able to those who had not drunk the potion. Naruto decided to wear a long pants and a jacket for now on. The jacket was baggy and a bright orange color with a bit of black on it. His mother told him that the color suited him while Sasuke on the other hand thought otherwise. He would always argue with Sasuke about what he wore during the day, but at night it was a different story. Naruto always felt a bit aroused and Sasuke wasn't afraid to give him what he wanted. Sasuke liked being able to hold his future heir and his 'wife' so close to him. It was now Thursday of Naruto's third week pregnant and he slowly shuffled close to Sasuke, in the middle of the night, and tied to wake him up.

Tapping Sasuke's shoulder Naruto called out Sasuke's name but Sasuke was too deep in sleep to hear him. This frustrated him and so he grabbed both of the Teme's shoulders and violently shook him awake.

"What is it, Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, now angry he had been awakened. "Goddamnit! Did you really have to do that you idiot?!"

Now that Sasuke had said that, Naruto felt bad about what he had just done, hugged his Teme, and began to cry.

Sasuke also felt shameful about what he had just done. Forgetting how sensitive pregnant people get, he ruffled the blonde's hair and carefully fried the tears from his face.

"What was it that you wanted?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I-I was hungry, and was wondering if you would come with me to get something to eat." Naruto muttered.

"Sure, come on." Sasuke got up from bed and then Naruto followed.

They both walked together to the kitchen to get something. The mansion was very dark, quiet and spooky, and this time at night. Everyone was sleeping, even the maids. A few times Naruto almost screams but Sasuke reassured him it was only shadows and furniture.

"You shouldn't stress so much over stupid things, it's bad for the baby." The raven walked over to the blonde and out his hand on the boy's abdomen.

"But, I don't like the dark Sasuke…" Naruto said, nervously.

Sasuke sighed then said, "It's alright, hold my hand, close your eyes, and I'll lead you to the kitchen. Once we're there I'll disable the alarm, turn on the lights, would you like that instead?"

Naruto was hesitant to agree, at first, but then he heard his stomach rumble. He was still very hungry and so decided to agree on the plan. The smaller of the two, grabbed the taller one's hand and let him lead the way to the kitchen, while the blonde teen still had his eyes closed. As Naruto let Sasuke lead him on, he thought about how gentle his mate had been towards him since he had found out about their child. This made his heart content.

Once they reached the kitchen Sasuke deactivated the alarm and opened the refrigerator. "What do you feel like eating?"

The pregnant blonde thought it over a minute but then replied, "I want ramen with chopped tomatoes in it and anchovies, please."

Sasuke blinked, "Anchovies in ramen?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head yes. Sasuke shrugged and got the blonde what he had asked for. While the blonde ate Sasuke stayed with him, until something strange occurred.

"What are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?" Someone asked.

Naruto was startled for a moment but Sasuke already knew who it was, "Nothing Anki, Naruto was hungry so I walking over here to get him something to eat."

Itachi stood at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, "Alright, but when you're done leave the dirty dishes in the sink and go back to bed okay?"

"Is nagging all you know how to do Ita?" Sasuke remarked and Itachi smirked and said, "Well, goodnight Sasuke, Naruto." And then he left to return to his room.

When the blonde finished his food he did as Itachi asked. Naruto was starting to feel sleepy again. Using Sasuke, they both got back to their room together and flopped onto Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke," Naruto started, "Your brother's so nice. How could he ever be a mer-slayer?"

Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair as he tried to find a comfortable position on the bed, "I don't know I guess some people just have two faces. My brother would be one of those people." Naruto lay his abdomen against Sauske in which Sasuke placed his hand on top of and lightly rugged it. He, then, kissed his lovers forehead and said his goodnight. The both of them drifted off into their dreams once more in which were full of joyful things for once.


End file.
